leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V6.13
New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Hextech Ward.png|Hextech Ward ( ) League of Legends V6.13 General Terrain Abilities * Issueing move command beyond or on created terrain will now make champions path straight towards the dynamically created terrain, instead of trying to go long ways around it. This mimics functionality, and now impacts , , , , and . Wards * Attacking wards will not trigger in-combat status for the purpose of , , or . * Wards now grant 30 experience when killed (15 for ). * For every 150 seconds that a ward is alive, it becomes visually "swaggier" for the team that placed it. Global Experience Pacing ;Catch-Up Experience * Catch-up experience now scales continuously with percent missing level, rather than remaining at a set value from level to level. ** You now get more catch-up experience at 2.5 levels behind than 2.3 levels behind than 2 levels behind, etc. * To accommodate the new continuous growth, catch-up experience kicks in earlier but scales less strongly. ;Post-Death Kill Experience * Champions now continue to gain experience from nearby champion kills for ~10 seconds after death, even if they didn't participate. ;Early Kill Rewards * Champion kills reward less experience at early levels, returning to pre-6.13 values around level 9. Attack-Move * Fixed a bug where an attack-move command issued immediately after a move command to the same spot would fail to overwrite the move command. Ranked Emblems * Wins for emblems started being counted during 6.12, so you'll need to have won 25 games since the start of last patch to earn one. * A solo emblem means the vast majority of your recent wins came from queueing alone. * A dynamic emblem means you win with parties of all sizes. * A team emblem means your wins come mostly from queuing with full teams. Ranked Tier Restrictions * Challenger / Master, Diamond I, II * Challenger / Master / Diamond I, II, III * Challenger, Master / Diamond I / Diamon II, III, IV * Diamond II, III, IV / Diamond V / Platinum I, II, III * As before, high-Platinum players can queue with low-Diamond players based on the restrictions above. If no Diamond players are in the party, Platinum players remain completely unaffected by these changes. Scheduled Ranked 5s * Teams can have up to nine players, with no restrictions on which ranked tiers can join. * Teams must play five games to become officially ranked and placed in the appropriate tier/division. * Players can be a part of up to five different teams at any time. * For servers with Ranked 3s enabled on Twisted Treeline, the play window now matches the schedule for Ranked 5s. Monsters ; * Champions no longer get stuck when trying to walk behind . ; * No longer level up during combat and now wait to level up until they've been out of combat for 30 seconds. * Playing level up visual or audio effects. ; * No longer level up during combat and now wait to level up until they've been out of combat for 30 seconds. Champions ; * ** Now pulls enemies 75 units in front of Blitzcrank rather than directly on top of him. * ** Buff duration reduced to 5 seconds from 10. ** Power Fist's empowered basic attack can no longer be cancelled. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 30 at all ranks. ** No longer hits monsters while Blitzcrank is out of combat. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Fiora would be locked out of and if she died during Lunge until casting Lunge again. ; * ** Mini-Gnar bonus range reduced to from level)}}. * ** Return boomerang distance increased to 3000 from 2500. * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Base shield reduced to from . ** Bonus shield per enemy champion hit increased to from . ** Radius increased to 600 from 500. ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 20 from 27. ** Armor growth increased to from . * ** On-hit heal upon having 100 stacks of Hunter's Vigor . ** Wolf's attacks against monsters now slow target's attack and movement speed by 50% for 2 seconds. ; * ** Tooltip now indicate that the stun lasts 1 second instead of . Actual stun duration unchanged. ; * Stats ** Base mana increased to 350 from . ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 325. * ** Bolts' damage is reduced to 70% for enemies beyond the first. ** Slow duration increased to 2 seconds at all ranks from . * ** On ally cast now also grants attack speed for seconds. ; * ** No longer applies extra stacks of armor shred. ; * General ** Adjusted colors on a few of Challenger Nidalee's visual effects to improve readability. ; * ** No longer applies extra stacks of armor shred. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 20 seconds from 10. ** Initial lockout on recast increased to 2 seconds from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where Force of Will would only grab 2 spheres at max rank based on where she clicked. ** Fixed a bug where getting crowd-controlled while grabbing an object could put Force of Will on cooldown. * ** Now continues to check for spheres during the entire cast duration, rather than only on-cast. ** Fixed a bug where spheres produced by Unleashed Power would become impossible to use if her target died during the cast. ; * ** Attacks and spells deals % of Tahm Kench's maximum health}} bonus magic damage, stacking up to 3 times against champions. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Damage to grey health conversion ratio reduced to from 100% at all ranks. ** Grey health to health conversion ratio increased to from . ** Active's shield duration reduced to 3 seconds from 6. ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds at all ranks from . ** Shield decaying over time. * ** Passive bonus magic damage. Reintegrated into Innate ability. ** Channel duration reduced to 6 seconds from 15. ** Reactivate delay reduced to seconds from 1. ** Warning indicator duration reduced to 1 second from . ** Range increased to from . ; * ** Epic monster souls are now worth two stacks of Damnation. * ** AP scaling. ** Shield's strength now scale with total number of souls. Each soul collected increases the shield value by one. ** While Thresh is tethered to an enemy via , casting Dark Passage beyond cast range will now throws the lantern at maximum range in the target direction, rather than causing Thresh to walk into cast range. ** If Thresh successfully a target and pull towards them, lanterns slightly beyond the leash range will have a short grace period before breaking the leash. ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 6 from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where Ambush's stealth delay would instantly complete if Twitch killed an enemy champion. ; * ** Restored custom particles for Blight Crystal Varus's Hail of Arrows when the arrows land. ; * ** Bonus AP reduced to % bonus health}} from . ** Bonus health increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus attack speed per stack reduced to from . *** Maximum attack speed reduced to from . ; * General ** Fixed a bunch of cracks in the Zac Sweet Chromas on Very Low visual settings. ; * ** Now more consistently explodes when bouncing near large units such as , , and six-stack . ; * ** Fixed a bug where Chronoshift wasn't proccing on-heal effects (e.g. attack speed buff). ; * ** Seed spawn time increased to |Based on level.}} seconds from ( level)}}. * ** Fixed a bug where plants spawned by Deadly Spines would automatically target enemy champions even if Zyra hadn't damaged them. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . Items ; * Now grants 5% cooldown reduction. ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Ability power increased to 60 from 40. * Base mana regeneration reduced to 50% from 100%. * +15% bonus healing and shielding power. ; * Minion execute threshold changed to (20 level)}} health from 400. ; * Minion execute threshold changed to (20 level)}} health from 400. ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * +10% bonus healing and shielding power. * No longer builds into . ; * Protobelt's dash now disables spellcasts and channels for the duration. ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * +15% bonus healing and shielding power. ; * Fixed a few cases where Ninja Tabi weren't properly reducing damage from empowered basic attacks (ex. ). ; * . ** . * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Base health regeneration reduced to 25% from 50%. * Base mana regeneration increased to 75% from 50%. ; * Minion execute threshold increased to (5 level)}} health from 200. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Active item cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. ; * Killing non-lane minions no longer deactivates Spellthief's Edge's passive. e.g. . ; * . ** . * Now grants 45 armor. * Base health regeneration increased to 150% from 100%. * Base mana regeneration reduced to 75% from 100%. * Builds up to 20% Movement Speed over 2 seconds while near turrets, fallen turrets and Void Gates. ; * Minion execute threshold changed to (10 level)}} health from 240. Summoner Spells ; * Channel duration increased to seconds from . * Teleport destination point is no longer random on target, Instead, you now appear on the side of the object closest to your nexus. * Teleport VFX now shown if you have vision within 500 units of target point. * Teleport now does a soundless "On the way" ping to your allies. Howling Abyss ; * ** Fixed a bug where Harvester of Sorrow would always target the ally closest to Mordekaiser, regardless of who he cast it on. ; * ** Worked ground duration reduced to 100 seconds from 140. pl:V6.13 Category:Patch notes